taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Things you want to tell Taylor Swift
Anything you'd like to say to her, just in case she ever passes by this way, please post it here. Remember to sign your name. Dream Focus Its great that someone got famous without dehumanizing herself as many women unfortunately end up doing. Good inspiration to all the girls out there. Hope you like my humor pages. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 15:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Rongloa Ateyitan It's very unlikely that Taylor Swift would find this Wiki out of all the other trillions of fan sites she has, and the fact that she has very little time, but if she ever sees this Wiki, I love her. She is one of the few remaining celebrities that doesn't take drugs, doesn't cuss in her music, doesn't strip, smoke, or use any foul language, and she's just a genuinely kind person. You don't have to know her to know that. She is also fearless, truly. The way she handled the Kanye West incident was phenomenal. She handled it with incredible courage and refused to rant about him and get even but instead wrote a forgiveness song! She is also inspirational. I'm a guy and I am not afraid to say that. I can play almost every Taylor Swift song on the piano, because she has phenomenal and inspirational music. She is a beautiful person. I hope she never changes who she is. She is the face of modern music. I love her for everything she's done. So, if she ever does see this, thank you for everything. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Jess Dear Taylor, I fully doubt that you are reading this, but I pray to God that you will. I went to a concert of yours last month, and it was-in a word- beautiful. It is my goal to get invited to a T-party. Every night, I just hope and hope I come up with an idea good enough. Please, if your reading this, grant me this wish. -Jess Swiftykitty2K I know you probably will not see this Taylor, but if you do, I love you. I live in a family who doesn't have the same love I have, so I have never been to any concerts, though I really want to. You have been a great role model for me. I have even bought my own speak now tour book I found in a store in town, but plz don't anyone tell my family. It is my life's goal to some day meet you and give you a big kiss on the cheek! Swiftykitty2K 12:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Houston Keene While you may not see this, know that I am a big fan, despite being a guy. Don't change your ways. Steadfast, and always stay true to yourself, although you probably know that. If I ever get the chance to meet you, it will be a great day for me. ~ Houston Keene Tori Taylor--I have so much to thank you for. If I had never listened to your song "Mean", I never would have met my other half, who lives half-way across the world. It all happened through a website, called FanFiction.net. I read one of this other girl--Nadya's--stories. We started to message each other, talking about you and your songs. One in particular: Mean. Nadya and I were both victims of bullying at our seperate schools, half-way across the world from each other. Soon, I was looking through you VEVO videos on YouTube. I found "The Story Of Us". I stared at the computer screen in shock as I listened to the words of the song. You see, I used to have this guy-friend. One day, everything we fine: we were friends, nothing more, and not really wanting to do anything else. We were happy. Until he abruptly switched to the "popular" people of my school. Which, needless to say, are the complete opposite of me. They were the kids were Mean to me. And it hurt when he abandoned me. The weird thing? I messaged Nadya about this, about "The Story Of Us". And we figured out that we had almost the exact same situation. Nadya and I started to talk more, though time difference kept us from having an actual conversation. Until...one night, she came onto a forum I'd made. We talked almost every day. I memorized Singapore time, and she memorized Arizona. We got to know each other much better. One night, we were discussing things about our families. Neither one of us had had a very normal childhood. We had never known another person who'd had the same problem, until each other. We've made each other stronger, made each other Fearless. All because of you. Know that we'll always be fans. Thank you. Stay Beautiful. Stay Fearless. Stay Taylor Alison Swift. Because, that's the way we love you. ~Lots Of Love, Tori. Music fan who didn't sign a name Dear Taylor, you amaze me musically. Your first single "Tim McGraw" blended world musical inlfuences like nothing I've heard before. It was the best Gamelan I've heard in years, and the raga section was exsquisite. Always keeping us guessing, you decided to take an ambient turn with your next single, Teardrops on My Guitar, and showed your mastery of timbre. Our Song then showed a willingness to experiment with microtonalism, which fit well with the time signature changes. Daring to innovate, Picture To Burn showed off your virtuosic side, dazzling with Malmsteen-esque sweep picked arpeggios, Holdsworthian legato phrases, and a bit flamenco raseugado. These influences continued in Should've Said No, but in a much heavier way, as you added blastbeats and chromatic solos that would make Schuldiner proud. Love Story showed a more classical side, where you produced a fine fugue, and your polyphonic counterpoint was very much in the vein of JS Bach. You belong with me represented yet another change, as you began to take up glitch and psychadelic trance influences, using odd synth patchs, stutter edits, snare rushes, and abundant samples. Fifteen was also classically influenced, but this time you took a more 20th century approach, creating a totally atonal and overwhelming piece of music. Fearless was a dark, industrial track, with haunting atmospherics and a minimal beat, like an evil twin of Teardrops. Today Was a Fairytale used field recordings, heavy sound manipulation, and algorithmic composition to create what could be described as a sweet dream put to music. Back to December added drones and musique concrete experimentation, along with various extended techniques on the guitar. Mean was, to put it frankly, terrifying. The assault of noise music merged well with the grindcore influences, to create one of the most unsettling and scary songs I have ever heard. The Story of Us used free improvisation to great effect, along with nonwestern instruments and scales, a refreshing idea. You always keep me guessing Taylor. Joyce L. 13 hey tay, all of your songs are very inspirational and meaningful especially to teenagers. take the "Fearless" for example; it taught me how to be more brave. and I just wanted to say, THANK YOU! and More PoWeR to you! I hope you write more meaningful and inspirational songs. LoVe YoU Taylor!! ~LJ13 Adrian Joshua Revenito Dear Taylor, All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you =) Love,Adrian Joshua Revenito ArianaGrandeForever Taylor, you've been an inspiration to me for a very long time now. You have won hundreds of awards, but you have still been true to yourself and to others. I admire that, and I hope you won't change. You've got billions of fan sites, but if you ever see this, I would be really happy. Don't ever change, Taylor, like all those other stars when fame came to their head. Thank you for that. I love you like I love my keyboard. And that's real love. \ XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Dana Dear Taylor, hi, my name`s Dana. I know you might NEVER see this, but I`m a huge fan. :) So, in a few words, I`m going to tell you how much I love you. I love you so much, I`m writing a story about you, and the theme is to believe in yourself. I love you so much that pretty much every song on my iPod is by u. I love you so much, I wanna meet u so much. I love you so much for loving the color pink, cause it`s my fave color, too. I love u so much I think Justin Bieber`s a big fat jerk, and I think Kanye should have interrupted him instead of u, cause they both suck. I love you so much because well, even though I`m asain and you`re american, we have tons of stuff in common. LIke we both love pink, and we both love country music, and most sadly, we`ve faced bullying, and sadly, I still am. But you help me get through that. Mean defenitly did, and I love you for writing that song. :) And, BTW, I love you for just being YOU. Never stop being sweet and nice. There`s not exactly alot of good celebs out there, so set an example for them. Be their role model. And I love the Hunger Games by the way. I`m on book two, and I hope u like it as much as I do. :) BTW, here`s my story.... And sorry to all u swifties if it`s so long! But please let me know what u guys think! Thank you and I love y`all! :) *:Note to Dana, register a name, and you can post that on your blog or talk page, and link to it from here. You can't post a huge book here. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fans